Fallen
by Rainmist94
Summary: Anubis House is full of mysteries and secrets, but none of the Anubis residents could have expected something so dark at the very heart of them: Patricia. Patricia's been keeping a dangerous secret from them. One she wasn't even aware of until recently. But now that she knows, no one is safe. Especially not Eddie. He says he trusts her, but is that truly enough?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is going to be a bit... Different for a House of Anubis fanfic but I hope you all like it! Major Peddie in here too! ;)**

Prologue

"Well, that was boring." Patricia exited the Liverpool movie theatre with Eddie. They'd just finished watching a horror film on about a boy finding out his girlfriend was an angel. At first it had all seemed perfect, but then the angel turned evil and killed everyone. In Patricia's mind, that was insanely predictable.

"You seriously weren't scared at all?" Eddie gave her a look of disbelief.

His girlfriend merely shrugged. "Come on. It was so predictable! Don't tell me you were scared!"

Eddie gave her a look, but then admitted, "Maybe a bit..."

Patricia laughed. "Wow. I didn't know you got scared that easily," she teased.

Rolling his eyes, Eddie grumbled, "I didn't think you'd be so okay with extremely graphic violence."

"I'm used to it," Patricia said, then paused. She didn't know why she said that, seeing as she actually_ wasn't_ used to it.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and frowned. He had no clue as to what Patricia's past had been like, but she never talked about it so Eddie had assumed she just wasn't ready to share her history with him. Now it looked like that wasn't the whole truth.

"So, what was your past like?" Eddie ventured cautiously.

Suddenly, all the memories in Patricia's head clouded. She furrowed her eyebrows. Not wanting to admit she didn't know, she said, "That should stay in the past."

Now certain something was up, Eddie continued to walk by her side until they reached Anubis House. Whatever it was, Eddie would find out.

* * *

"Do you think she remembers?" A pale-skinned woman with dark brown hair spoke the question, looking at another woman with the same near-white skin.

The woman she asked answered, "Yes. That boy is making her remember." Pushing her night-black hair out of her face, she said, "It's almost time to come back up to earth."

The brown-haired woman smirked. "They won't be expecting us. It should be easy with her helping us."

"But, you forget something Melanie," the black-haired woman reminded her.

Melanie sighed. "I know. My sincerest apologies, Mistress Leila."

With a dark smile, Leila said, "Now, dear, let's go. I have a feeling she'll need us soon." Black wings exploded from her back and she took off into the night.

Not a moment's hesitation passed before Melanie spread her own pair of black wings and followed.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! All of my prologues are insanely short. I don't know what it is, but... I suppose it can't be helped. I promise to try and update soon!**

**~Rainmist**


	2. Forgotten and Envisioned

**A/N: Thank you all for your support! I'm only actually used to writing like this in original stories so I'm glad you all like it! By the way, for those of you bothering to read this: I have no clue what this Fallen story you're all talking about is! Just felt the need to put out there that I actually thought of this while listening to Evanescence. Cause she's awesome that way. xD**

Forgotten and Envisioned

Listening to words tumble out of Ms. Denby's mouth, educating them on whatever it was they were supposed to be learning, was not one of Patricia's favorite things to do.

So she sat there, pretending to pay attention as she thought about the previous day. She still had no clue why she couldn't remember her past at all, but she was going to find out. Concentrating harder only made her head hurt and her mind fog that much more.

"Would you like to tell the class who the first man to discover America was?" Suddenly Ms. Denby's voice was louder and multiple pairs of eyes had turned to look at Patricia. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Wasn't it Columbus?" She guessed and surprise lit Ms. Denby's eyes.

"Yes, that's correct," she said slowly as the other students gave her odd looks.

She really didn't know why they were making such a big deal about it. Wasn't that what Ms. Denby was just going on about?

Ms. Denby clapped loudly and said, "Alright, let's continue our lesson on the history of France."

France? Patricia gazed at her teacher, slightly confused. That meant they hadn't even learned about America yet. So how did she just know the answer?

After the bell rang and everyone packed up, Ms. Denby called Patricia to wait.

"Miss Williamson, I'm rather impressed with your knowledge," Ms. Denby commented.

Patricia shrugged. "I guess I learned it once and forgot."

Ms. Denby gave her a thoughtful look. "Alright, then. You're dismissed."

Throwing her school bag over her shoulder, Patricia left the classroom and headed to the safety of Anubis House.

She stepped through the ancient doors and walked up to her room. Patricia flung her school stuff down next to her bed and laid down.

A frustrated growl rumbled quietly in her throat. Why couldn't she remember?

"You okay, Yacker?" Eddie's voice echoed by the door as it creaked open.

With a sigh, Patricia sat up and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been acting weird lately," he stated as if he'd only realized that now, which Patricia doubted.

"Have I?" Patricia tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"What's bugging you so much?" Eddie looked genuinely concerned, but Patricia just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Nothing," she said softly.

Hurt flashed in Eddie's eyes. It was hardly there for a moment, yet Patricia's knew it was there. "Fine. Don't tell me. I thought we were done with secrets. I guess I was wrong."

"Eddie, wait-" she called but the door slammed shut before she finished.

Silently, Patricia allowed one tear to fall. She hated herself for not being able to just tell him. She really wanted to, but something didn't seem right about it.

"What happened to Eddie?" Joy came in looking surprised. Her gaze fell on Patricia. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Patricia sighed. Suddenly, Patricia had to know something. "Hey, Joy, do you remember how we met?"

"Sure," Joy said, "We met-" She stopped abruptly.

"Joy, what's the matter?"

Her friend's eyebrows furrowed in total confusion. "I... can't remember. I was sure we met when you beat up that guy for being mean to me, but now I don't ever remember that happening."

Patricia felt slightly relieved. Maybe she wasn't the only one. "Do you remember what everything that happened before Anubis House though?"

Joy have a small laugh. "Of course! I remember all of it! Except you." She frowned. "Actually, it's as if you've been erased from all my memories."

Her blood ran cold. Then she really was the only one.

"Patricia? What's wrong? You look kind of pale." Joy stared at her with worry.

"I'm... I'm fine." Patricia laid her head back again.

"You don't look fine. In fact, I think you're getting whiter," Joy said, a hint of fright in her voice. "Should I get Trudy?"

"No!" Patricia didn't know where that had come from, but she didn't feel like she needed help. Actually, she felt... Fine.

"Are-are you sure?" Joy sounded scared, but Patricia already felt some color returning to her face.

"It's okay, Joy. I'm fine," Patricia tried to assure her.

Suddenly Eddie ran back in. "What's going on?" He looked at Patricia. "I heard Joy..." He trailed off. "Are you okay, Patricia?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I honestly don't know what happened but I'm fine," she repeated.

Eddie's hand found hers. "Can I talk to you?" A quick glance at Joy made her sigh and leave.

"Sure," said Patricia slowly.

His eyes had a faint hint of pink, as if he'd crying but Patricia didn't know what for. "I had another vision."

"Did it have to do with the Osirion thing?" Patricia asked. She knew how sensitive he was on the subject of his visions.

He shook his head and his eyes bore into her. "It was you, actually."

"Me?" Patricia managed to choke out. "It wasn't a bad vision was it?"

One glance from him told her it was. "You..." Eddie paused. "You were still a kid in my vision."

Patricia frowned. She still didn't remember anything from her past so this intrigued her. Eddie sat down beside her on her bed.

"There was someone with you. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was there. You were in her arms... And you-" Eddie stopped, giving her a nervous glance.

"I what, Eddie?" Patricia refused to admit she was just as scared as Eddie looked.

"You were an angel."

That made Patricia laugh. "Are you sure you aren't just scared of the movie, still? Come on, I'm anything but an angel!"

To her complete surprise, Eddie continued looking serious. "Fine. I'll believe you. If you can tell me one thing."

"Anything," Patricia responded.

"What was your past like?"

Anything but that. Patricia swallowed. "Well... I..."

"You don't remember," Eddie said hoarsely, "Do you?"

"That's ridiculous," Patricia laughed in slight fear. "How can I not remember what happened when I was a kid?"

Eddie got up. He looked angry. "Why can't I tell you anything without you taking it as a joke? Can't you just accept that it might be the truth for once?"

Just before he could storm out, Patricia caught him and blocked the door. "Eddie, I'm sorry."

Eddie's was completely stunned still for a moment because of Patricia's apology when she crashed her lips into his.

He kissed her back and for a minute, they stood there, absorbed in each other.

"I should have believed you," Patricia whispered when they parted so Eddie could only just make out the words. "I guess I was just scared to."

She didn't even see Eddie's reaction before she was plunged into darkness.

**A/N: I'm evil. I know. But I just had to leave you hanging there. Just so you know... I'm not telling you what happens next! You get to wait until my next update! Yay for cliffhangers! Anyways, I hope you can all review. *hint hint* That might just make me feel like updating faster. *hint hint***

**~Rainmist**


	3. Important!

**IMPORTANT:**

**Because of school, I'm currently unable to work on stories. Therefore, I'm closing this story for right now. I'll still be posting one shots every once in a while, just not complete stories. I apologize to all of you who were looking forward to updates.**


End file.
